Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail-order warehouses, custom-order manufacturing facilities, and airport luggage systems, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. In inventory systems tasked with responding to large numbers of diverse orders, slow responses to orders may result in an ever-increasing backlog of inventory requests. As a result, efficient use of time and system resources can be crucial to successful operation and management of an inventory system.
To this end, automation can, in many cases, improve speed of operation and system throughput. However, automating certain tasks in inventory systems can create additional difficulties and inefficiencies. For example, automating the unloading of items from transport equipment can require equipment capable of making precise movements. Such equipment can be expensive and may slow overall operation of the system.